


when the music is gone

by Firefox



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the planet is shaken by events that are later called the Disasters, every major city in the world experiences what Gotham went through in No Man’s Land. It’s business as usual in Gotham; they’ve been through this before, after all. Things start to get out of hand when Batman is ambushed and brought down; after that, heroes drop one by one as the rogues dig in and tear Gotham apart.</p>
<p>When Dick tells Tim that he’s leaving Gotham, Tim refuses to go with him, knowing that if he stays he can help. He turns to Jason, one of the only tentative allies he has left in the city, and together, they try their best to save a city that it might not be possible to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the music is gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when the music is gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552802) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> Now normally for Big Bangs I try to do two thing obviously theres only one thing here. Because I got the crazy desire to draw while I was working on this. Only I'm a terrible drawer and an even slower one at that. So I started to draw a second thing but didn't finish it in time. 
> 
> There's a very large possibility of me posting it later, I make no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So for whatever random reason the punctuation marks are in strange reasons. I know, I couldn't fix it. No matter what font I used I couldn't get rid of them or move them. I think my photoshop is broken and hates me.


End file.
